Halloween Special
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: With Cedric still ill, Calista realizes she will not be able to perform with him for the Halloween Ball, but Sofia steps up and doses the show with her in his sted. [Fluf and Friendship within][One-Shot][Halloween 2018]


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sofia the First nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it.

* * *

 **_[ STORY ]_**

* * *

The familiar chime of trick or treat could be heard throughout the village of Dunwiddie; children ran from house to house in bright costumes a sack or pillowcase in their hands.

One young girl in a purple robe with matching pointed hat was void of the bag the others carried; instead, she rounded a corner of the walkway into a festival set up right in the street.

"Sofia!" a pair of voices called.

"Ruby, Jade," Sofia greeted as they exchanged hugs.

"Thanks for coming to help out with our apple bobber both, Sofia," Jade said, "it's been way too long."

"You guys just saw me on my birthday," Sofia laughed.

"You do realize that was two months ago," Ruby said as the trio made there way over to a storefront with an apple sign set up beside a sizeable brown barrel.

"Whoa, it's been that long!? With everything going on...I didn't realize, I'm SO sorry," the Princess told her friends.

"Its okay we understand," Ruby told her, "how have you been holding up?" she asked.

Sofia's face fell, "I'm doing okay, Calista is the one I'm really worried about."

"What's wrong?"

"She told me this morning how Mr. Cedric had promised to let her help with the entertainment for the Halloween Ball tomorrow," Sofia explained.

"And he's still sick so that can't happen now, right?" Ruby asked.

"Ya…"

"I have an idea," Jade practically screamed, grabbing at her drained and spinning her around, "why don't you and Calista do the show together instead!"

"Oo ya, you are a Sorcerers apprentice so you two could totally do it," Ruby agreed.

Sofia beamed with joy at the suggestion, "that's a wonderful idea! Ruby, Jade you two are amazing. Thank you so much," she said.

"We know," Jade teased.

"No prob Sof, now we have a both to run," Ruby said turning to the few people gathering around the barrel.

* * *

The following morning Sofia found Calista before breakfast to tell her the idea Ruby and Jade had come up with.

"What do you think?" Sofia asked as they headed down to the dining hall.

"I like the idea, but I'm worried mummy won't let me," Calista confest.

"We can talk with her and my parents about it over breakfast," Sofia said, "this will be so much fun, Calista."

The younger girl looked a bit down after a moment, "are you thinking about Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked.

"I hope Uncle Cedy won't be mad I did my first performance without him."

"Let's get permission first then we can cross that bridge."

The idea was highly like by all when the plan was fully laid out, Cordelia spent the rest of the day helping Calista get spells and potions she could use together well Sofia helped Baileywick get the stage ready in the gardens.

Come nightfall the ball was in full swing, Baileywick called the guest outside to a group of chairs as everyone took a seat Calista looked from around the edge of the curtain.

"Sofia that's a lot of people! I don't know if I can do this," she told the Princess.

"It's okay Calista you can do this. Mr. Cedric gets nervous before shows as well," Sofia told her as she moved a box to the center of the curtain, "but he still got on stage and I know you can do it too and I'll be there to help if you get stuck."

"You're right if Uncle Cedy can do it, so can I, " Calista said walking to center stage with the Princess.

* * *

The following hour was full of dancing skeletons and floating jack-o-lanterns, Willow the Wisp made patterns in the sky blinking on and off in a dazzling display. Even Sofia was in aw at the different spells Calista was using.

Though towards the end Sofia caught sight of Cordelia putting her wand away, ' _mom's_ ,' Sofia giggled to herself, rolling her eyes.

"And now for the grand finale," Calista announced.

That was Sofia's cue, and she stepped forward with a small purple box* cradled in her arms, she lifted the lid. The audience held their breath, as a hunting tune began to play, after a moment a pair of purple butterfly appeared from the black interior of the box, one slightly larger than the other. The smaller and brighter of the two landed on Sofia's nose before taking off again.

The pair parted ways and started a sort of dance apart from each other above the audience a few minutes later the larger one dulled the pattern on its wings disappeared as its flying faltered.

With a final beat of its wings, the butterfly started to fall leaving a trail of shimmering dust as it disintegrated, the audience gasped each enthralled by the silent story playing out above their heads.

A streak of light caught everyone off guard as the smaller butterfly came to the rescue and took hold of the other's wing and started to fly them both around. It struggled at this task the larger one giving no help, but as the smaller grew stronger, the other seemed to realize it would not be left and started to beat its wings again.

Soon the larger was able to fly on its own, its color began to return, but its pattern had not the smaller made laps around, the larger.

The butterflies danced again through the air the smaller going first, then the larger following suit, though it still faulted with its movements.

This pattern played on for a few more moments before the music stopped and the butterflies burst in a shower of sparks.

The crowd erupted with applause, Sofia and Calista gave a bow before making their way off stage where their families were waiting.

"You girls did amazing," Miranda praised giving each a hug.

"Excellent job," Roland added.

"Thank you, Sofia. This was so much fun," Calista said.

"Yes it was amazing, but it is time for bed," Cordelia said picking her daughter up.

Sofia mingled with the other party goers, but before being ushered off to bed, Baileywick brought a latter to Roland from the Grand Magic Council, though she would have to wait for tomorrow to find out its contents. It was going to be a restless night for the Princess.

* * *

 **_[ ~FIN~ ]_**

* * *

Note: I am SO sorry this is late and to Allyrwhitney I'm sorry I never replied to your PM. It has been a mess the last few days, but as they say better late than never, I hoped you all enjoyed.

Note 2: small purple box - if you have read "Secret of a Royal Sorcerer" then you will recall Cedric having gifted Sofia said box for her birthday, well now you know what was inside :D and if you read the bonus chapter from the same story it lines up with Sofia finding out about Dr. Zwick.


End file.
